Manifest Destiny
by DephsXylex
Summary: What really happened with Socrata and Kara? Crappy summary, but I hope the actual story is better. NOTICE: I realized I missed an important part of the storyline and have fixed it, the chapter I had posted as two is actually three and the new chapter is 2
1. Chapter 1

I screamed as my mother's hand came down one again, searing another red handprint into the flesh. This wasn't the first time I had been hit, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

"I'm sorry Mommy," I sobbed between smacks, "I won't do it again."

"You're damn right you won't you little heathen! I told you not to touch my phone!"

Until she had told me I didn't even know what she thought I'd done. I had touched her phone. Daddy had. He had made a phone call to Uncle Daniel.

He hand came down again and again. Eventually I couldn't feel it anymore. I was numb and vision was starting to go white.

"Socrata, stop!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like they were far away, but there was no far away in the apartment. I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Daddy. The white that was at the edge of my vision made him look like an angel. As it was he was my savior. The beating had stopped. I held out my arms to him. He picked me up and held me tight away from Mommy.

"I'm not done with her, Dreilide," she said, using the look that made even her toughest soldiers tremble. Daddy didn't even flinch.

"Socrata, she's a child, not one of your Marines. You'll kill her if you keep on beating her like this."

"I'm not going to kill my daughter. I'm teaching her to be an upstanding citizen, and not a deadbeat like you. A man who thinks playing gods awful music will support his family."

"I'm trying to find a steady job. Its not easy right now. No one's looking to hire. I'm going to put Kara to bed, then we can discuss this some more."

I had no idea what my parents were talking about, except for the part about me going to bed. Normally I'd try to stay up if Daddy was home, but I was barely awake as it was.

We went into the little room off of the kitchen. It was tiny, just big enough for a bed and a toy chest, but it was where I could hide from Mommy. It was my safe laid me on the bed gently. I wasn't any pain, not yet anyways. I was still too numb. In the morning I'd feel pain, but for now all I could feel was Daddy softly brushing the hair off of my face.

"I love you, Kara," he said in hushed tones.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"You know Mommy loves you too, right baby? She may be bad at showing it sometimes, but she just wants the best for you."

"Of course Mommy loves me. If she didn't then she couldn't be my mommy."

"Don't ever forget that." Dreilide Thrace kissed me on the forehead and turned on a recording of his music. I fell asleep almost instantly, letting the lull of the music send me off to sleep, it promising a better tomorrow and the opportunity for me to play by my Daddy's side one day. It was a promise that was never kept. When I woke up the next morning Daddy was gone and the days got even worse.

A/n: This is my first attempt at a BSG fic. For now it's a one-shot, but I may make it multi-chapter if(when) I get bored and add some more. This is just something that was floating around in my head, so I decided to share. I hope you enjoyed and please review! If I know you like it I'm more likely to continue it. Thanks, Dephs


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, although I'd like to.

I was running late for school. It was surprisingly rare for my age and the fact no one got me up and ready, but I normally managed it. Last night Mama didn't pass out though and I had to hide in the closet all night to keep her from finding me. I woke up thirty minutes late and barely had time to get dressed. If I was late the teacher would call Mama and Mama would beat me. I took one last look into my room and my unmade bed and shrugged. It was a lose-lose situation and with any luck Mama wouldn't notice that my bed wasn't made. With any luck she would sleep all day. I shut the door and left for school.

---

Normally I would do anything to avoid going home from school, but I was sprinting home, praying to the Gods of Kobol that Mama was still asleep. I hadn't been able to concentrate at all during class because my mind was at home on my unmade bed.I rushed in the door while still being careful not to slam it and went straight to my room and opened the door. I walked in and sighed. The fact Mama hadn't called me out yet meant she hadn't noticed.

Crack!

I fell to the floor as Mama came into view. My vision swam, but I managed to stay conscious.

"You forgot to make your bed," she said, then simply walked away. I cringed. Her being so simple about it was worse than her yelling and screaming. It didn't suit a minute of laying there and letting the pain subside I gingerly touched the back of my head. It was sticky with blood, but it was towards the base of my skull, so it would be easy to hide and the less questions there were the better.

I managed to hoist myself up off of the floor and walked to the shower, stopping every few minutes to let the dizziness and nausea subside. When I made it I turned on the shower as hot as I could stand it and jumped in.

When the hot water hit my wound I almost screamed and passed out I took a few deep breathes and let the darkness recede from my vision. When I was ok to proceed I slowly rinsed the blood that had matted my blonde hair and hoped that it hadn't stained it. Nothing was worse than when you had blood stained hair. The questions you were asked were difficult to answer.

Once the water ran clear and I was used to the pain I grit my teeth and put some soap in my hair. I grunted and quickly got it out. It hurt, but having to go to the hospital because it was infected would be worse. I turned off the water and pulled a towel around myself while I dried myself off. I threw my clothes in the hamper and, as I held the towel close, tottered back to my room.

I found a tank top and a pair of baggy sleep pants and put them on, wanting to be as comfortable as I could while my head pounded. I set my alarm to get me up the next morning, hid in my closet and slept.

A/n: so, I realized I missed an important event and wanted to fix it. Thanks to CarlyJ for reviewing and I hope to hear from more of you. Dephs


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is not owned by me. I only wish it was.

One year. That's how long it had been since he had left me to fend for myself against Mama. I had grown up a lot in the past year. Seven years old and I could fend for myself pretty well. There was always food in the house, as long as you knew how to make it, so I learned. Mama wouldn't do it, she spent the time she didn't spend working too drunk to cook and she would probably starve if food didn't show up in the fridge already made, not that I would complain too much if she did.

The recess bell rang and I ran outside. Frakking substitutes. At least the regular teacher was good. Yet again, anything was better than home, where I could only hope Mama was so drunk she passed out, although that rarely happened.

"Kara!" a voice called from behind me. I turned around. Karl Agathon, my partner in crime and my best friend was there. I smirked.

"Yeah, what do you need Karl?" I asked. He had a huge grin on his face. He was up to something.

"I have an idea. That sub today is a royal bitch and I know how to get her back." It sounded like my sort of plan and I had a feeling it was going to be a good one. We were always trying to top our last trick. It was a miracle that we had yet to get caught. It was also a miracle that Karl had yet to get caught swearing, which was also my fault.

"What's the plan?"

---

It was story time now, where the teacher was reading us a stupid book with a stupid moral. Luckily for Karl and I, she was a crappy reader and had to actually stare at the book, which is why she didn't notice us crawling back to the desk.

"You have it on you, right?" I asked. I couldn't take our secret weapon to our house. If Mama found it she'd ream me and I got reamed enough.

"Of course. You think I'd leave where we could get caught?" he said, yanking the tube out of his pocket. He put a generous amount on the chair in front of him.

"That's the last of it," he grumbled, "We'll have to buy more on the way home."

"Fine by me." Avoiding home, even for just a few minutes, would be great. The two of us snuck back to our place with the group, looking as innocent as possible for the rest of the day.

---

"Oh how she screamed! That was the best!" I laughed. We had pulled some mean tricks before, but this was the best. Gluing the substitute to the chair, this was going down in history.

"Hell yeah she did. That's what she gets for telling us to sit still every thirty seconds while she paces the room." I snorted at that. It was the truth. If she wanted us to sit still we were going to make sure she did the same.

"Kara Thrace and Karl Agathon?" We both turned around and looked to see a boy behind us. He was in our class and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I asked him in my normal brash manner.

"You guys are the ones who glued the sub to the chair?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Maybe, why?" I asked, skeptical of him. I don't really know the kid, but he seemed like a goody-goody to me.

"I'm gonna go tell the teacher," he yelled, then took off towards the school.

"Like hell you are," I growled and took off after him. I tackled him, then quickly stood both of us up. I hit him as hard as I could in the nose and he started to cry as blood ran down his face and on to his shirt.

"You are not telling anyone that Karl and I did anything, do you hear me?" I snarled, "If you do, I'll do more than just bloody your nose."

I let the kid go and he crumpled into a mess of tears, blood and snot. I felt bad, but what I had just done to him didn't even compare to what I would get if Mama found out. I'd be lucky to escape with anything less than a few broken ribs and a maybe an arm or two. Mama did not take well to my disdain for authority.

"Come on, Karl, we have to go."

---

"You go get the glue, I'm going to go look at the toys," I told Agathon when we entered the store. I loved to look at the toys, seeing as I only had a few myself. It was nice to hope that Daddy would come back and get me some.

"Ok, tell me if you see anything cool." We went our opposite directions and I walked through aisles and aisles of toys. I stared at the toys, checking the prices, seeing how long it would take me to save up the random cubits I found lying around the house and in Mama's dirty pants to by one. There were pretend guns, vipers and battlestars, things I would give anything to own and would take me years to save for. The battlestar was my favorite, something so big up in the sky, away from Mama, tattletales and stupid substitutes sounded like a great thing to me.

Eventually I walked past all of that stuff and into the cheap toys, things I might actually be able to get one day in the near future. Toy people, animals, and then I saw the insects and I had an idea. I grabbed the bag off of the shelf and ran towards Karl.

"Karl, Karl! We have to get these! We can play a great trick with these!" I was yelling and Karl looked at me like I had lost it.

"What are those?" he asked, "Plastic bugs?"

"Yeah, female subs will freak!" I said, before adding my mother in my head. I needed to get her back for the beatings she had given me the past few years and if anything scared Socrata Thrace it was insects and that was something I was willing to take advantage of after she cracked my rib a few weeks ago. It was just starting to feel better.

"Hand it here and I'll get it with the glue." I handed him the bugs and we walked through the line, me the happiest I had been in a year.

A/n: I decided to do a part 2, even though I didn't get any reviews. If you like it please do though :D It's always nice to know that your work is appreciated. If you don't like it I'd like to hear from you too, if just to know why you don't like it. Thanks- Dephs


End file.
